


Peaceful Camp

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: They can all relax, and Plo wanders to be certain of it.





	Peaceful Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/gifts).



Plo watched as the men settled into camp for the night, unsurprised when a large fire, real flame on wood, was kindled in the largest open spot near the camp mess hall. It had been a series of battles with light, for them, casualties, and the Victorium would not return for some time yet.

It would be good to let them have the time to see to their emotional welfare.

He walked around the camp, speaking to those who did not seem too absorbed in their coping mechanisms, until he found himself settling in with the Wolfpack a little distance from the fire. Sinker was already sketching, and Plo did not need to ask what. He would be marking down the personal symbols of those who had died, to add to the memory wall aboard their ship. Those that had none would be counted among the unnamed but remembered.

Boost was… ahh, knitting. Plo recalled that was a new art form springing up among the men, encouraged by the donation of spun fiber from one of the Rim worlds they had assisted. Comet, near him, was serving as the holder for the yarn, his hands spread out with the fiber wrapped around the both of them.

Wolffe — 

"Commander."

"Sir?"

"The duty day is done. Put away those reports until first light."

"But — "

"No, Wolffe. That was an order."

Grudgingly, the Commander put away his datapad and found the latest block he had been carving instead. Plo sat down beside him, slipping toward meditation now that he had checked on all of his boys. Perhaps, some day in the near future, he would have the others teach him their arts.

For now, as the singing of some and the rhythmic dancing of others began, Plo let himself dream of that future peace.


End file.
